


Gone...Again.

by MyPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stiles is a vengeful little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPoisonedHeart/pseuds/MyPoisonedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago he learned to sneak out of Derek's grasp, he's done it so many times now that it became like a second nature to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone...Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to my head and i loved it too much so here it is.  
> i hope you like it  
> thanks for reading  
> please leave a comment/kudos  
> love you all

Stiles pulled the blanket off his body, slowly and quietly. Long ago he learned to sneak out of Derek's grasp, he's done it so many times now that it became like a second nature to him. He grabbed his pants and boots, knowing that Derek could wake up at any second, but he was no longer worried about getting caught, Derek was now used to wake up on an empty bed, with Stiles' warmth still on the sheets beside him and his scent still lingering in the air. 

"Are you really going to leave me again?" Derek's voice was raw and still sleepy, not bothering on hiding the hurt that caused him seeing Stiles leave.

"Yes, babe, I’m leaving again. I was thinking about taking a shower but I need to leave before the pups know I’m here." He smirked, stealing one of Derek's shirts.

"So that's it? You come back to fuck and then you're on your way again?" Derek's old sarcasm was now just pure sheer bitterness.

"You know it's never just sex to me, Derek. I missed you and well, this is the quickest way to remind myself to whom I belong to." He shrugged, throwing his dirty clothes back on his bag, looking up at the clock, the pack would be out of school in less than an hour, if he wants to leave without being chased, he has to leave now.

Derek growled, claws digging into his palms, truth is that he's desperate, 8 times Stiles has come and go since he left beacon hills to go on the road. Derek has no idea of where Stiles goes, with whom, or if he's ever staying home again, he hates that his wolf is clawing his insides for him to remind his mate that he's supposed to stay, by now he's literally considering on knocking Stiles out and chain him to the basement so he never leaves again, he did that once, the fifth time he came back, but Stiles managed to escape and he didn't come back for months as a punishment to Derek. "Stay." He growled, not looking at Stiles because he knew the answer. 

"No." Stiles said simply, looking around the floor to see if he left anything behind, besides his boyfriend, heartbroken and naked on the bed. 

Derek sighed, choking back what Stiles couldn't tell if it was a whine, a sob or a growl. The alpha got up and grabbed his pants; standing by the window, staring at the bike that belonged to Stiles, the bike he got by selling his blue jeep. To Derek that fucking bike was his worst enemy and one more proof that he lost the old Stiles forever.

"Why do you keep doing this to us... to me…to the pack?" Derek tried to use guilt against Stiles again, but it was one of many tactics that have failed before. 

"If you keep saying that, I might not come back for a few months." Stile sang, threatening him with such coldness that Derek never thought that boy was capable of. 

“It hurts worst- that you just come back for a little fun and then you leave again." Derek hated to sound so needy- like an abandoned puppy but that's exactly how he felt, he loves Stiles, more than anything and the worst is that Stiles knows, he knows Derek's wolf chose him as his mate, he knows Derek chose to trust him and love him, and yet he just comes by some times, sleeps with Derek or just lies there next to him, and then he's gone, without a trace for weeks or even months.

"I need you as much as you need me." Stiles said hollowly with his back facing Derek. His heart beat's steady, that heart was steady when he said he loves Derek but it's also steady when he says he hates him.

"Then just stay! You wanted me to suffer, I have! You win, fuck! I’m more than miserable without you! I'm sorry! I've said sorry more than a million times and you know I mean it! I need you. Stay...just stay, please!" Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, shaking him as if he could shake some sense into him.

"Not enough...you haven't suffered enough." Stiles growled, batting Derek's hand away.

"When? When is it going to be enough for you?" Derek closed his eyes, desperate tears falling from his eyes.

"When?! When you're hurt enough that you're afraid of what I might do! When you won't be able to touch, no, you won't even look at anyone else, because you'll be too afraid that I might leave. Then- then I will stay." Stiles grabbed his bag and simply walked out of the room.

Derek didn't move an inch; he just stood there, staring at the spot where Stiles was, face contorting with pain. He knows he deserves that...he should have lost Stiles forever, he cheated, he fucked some girl he met and Stiles found out, he cheated on his mate with some random girl; of course he had no forgiveness. The night Stiles found out he left and all that cycle began. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the roaring sound of the motorcycle’s engine, driving away.

Stiles is gone...again.


End file.
